LBL Love Before Lilly
by J. L. Taylor
Summary: What happens when James falls in love...but not with Lily. Who is she and why didn't James stay with her? What do Remus, Peter, and Sirius think of her? Have fun with my story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Who's That?"

"Wow, who's that?" James asked his friend.

"I don't know Prongs," Sirius replied.

"I didn't think Hogwarts allowed new students, Padfoot," James said.

"Well, let's find out," Sirius said as he pulled James across the grass to a girl sitting under a tree by the lake.

She had long brown hair that grazed the ground. If she stood up it would fall right at her hips. She had beautiful eyes. From where James and Sirius were they couldn't tell what color they were. She had on a Hogwart's robe but it didn't have a house crest on it. "Hi," James said as he and Sirius walked under the tree and sat down next to her.

"Hello," She said back. She put the book she was reading down.

"I've never seen you before," Sirius said very suavely, trying to get some information on who she was.

"Well, no, you shouldn't have. I'm new," the girl said in a very lovely voice.

"Oh, I didn't think Hogwarts let new students in," James said hoping she would help him understand.

"Well, they normally don't," the girl said, "I was home schooled and my parents thought I wasn't social enough so they asked Dumbledore if I could start here my 5th year. I was glad too because I don't have very many friends."

"Oh, well I think you just made two friends," James said referring to Sirius and himself.

"Good because I don't know where anything is," she said.

"We can help you there. We'll give you a tour. First let's start with your common room. Wait, what house are you in?" James asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet. My brother and I are going to Dumbledore's office to get sorted in…" she said checking her watch, "Oh no, I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

"Oh, well you better run," Sirius said jokingly.

"Yeah, I better," She said as she grabbed her bag and got up to leave. Then she turned around, "Oh, before I leave, what are your names so I can take you up on that tour later?"

"Oh, my name is James and this is my good friend Sirius," James said motioning to himself then to Sirius.

"And what is your name?" Sirius added but she was already walking away. She said her name but she was too far away for them to hear. "Did you hear her name?" James asked.

"No, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," James laughed.

"Well, let's find Moony and Wormtail," Sirius said as he got up. James got up too and they walked back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is up. Please read. Oh, and you will find out who the girl is next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Chicken and Ham Pie"

"You didn't even find out her name!" Remus yelled after James and Sirius told him what happened.

"How thick can you get?" Remus asked rhetorically.

"Well, we tried," Sirius said defensively.

"We could always go looking for her later," James suggested.

"Okay, well, let's go to the common room for now," Remus said.

So Remus, Sirius, and James walked up to the common room. "So where is Wormtail anyways?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him all day," Remus replied.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Slytherins stink," James said. Then the portrait swung open and James, followed by Remus then Sirius, crawled through the portrait hole. James let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Remus asked. Instead of answering James crawled out and stepped aside. In the corner of the common room sat the girl that himself and Sirius had met under the tree by the lake. Remus and Sirius crawled through and just as they did the girl came over smiling. She seemed very happy.

"Hello James; hello Sirius; and you are?" she asked looking at Remus.

"I'm Remus. I'm James's and Sirius's friend. And you are?" he asked hoping to learn her name because James and Sirius lacked to know it.

"I'm Amanda, but everyone calls me Mandy," She said.

"Nice to meet you Mandy," Remus said.

"Nice to meet you too," Mandy said, "Sorry I can't stay. I have to go find my brother. Well, goodbye." Then Mandy climbed through the portrait hole and left.

"I told you she was beautiful," James said as he plopped down in his favorite armchair by the fire. Remus sat on one side of James and Sirius sat on the other.

"Did you see her eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, they were deep purple. My mum always called eyes like that 'eyes you could get lost in,'" Remus said.

"Moony, would you like to go on the tour we are going to give Mandy after lunch?" James asked.

"Sure, let's go to lunch then," Remus said. They headed out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. When they got there they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. Then not too much later Mandy came walking up with a boy. The boy had hair that was darker brown than Mandy's and it was short and spiked. Other than that, he looked just like Mandy. They sat down. Mandy sat across from James and the boy sat next to her.

"James, Sirius, Remus, this is my brother, Robert," Mandy said motioning to the boy beside her.

"Call me Bobby," the boy said. Up close you could see other things that were different about him and Mandy. His eyes were blueish-gray and looked cold as ice. Looking at them would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"So, Bobby, how old are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm fifteen," Bobby replied.

"Oh, so you and Mandy are twins," James said questionly. He thought they looked too different to be twins.

"We're not identical twins," Mandy and Bobby said at the same time.

"Yep, they're twins, that's for sure," Sirius laughed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "So do I still get that tour?" She asked.

James looked Mandy in the eyes. Her eyes were gleaming. He also noticed her eyes were now bright green. How did she do that? Is she a metamorphmagus like Tonks? Maybe she just has color contacts. I'm going to have to ask her about that later, James thought. He looked away. "Yeah, we can right after lunch," James replied, still thinking of Mandy's eyes.

"I love chicken and ham pie. It's my favorite," Mandy said when she noticed what was for lunch.

"Really?" James asked. "It's my favorite too."

Mandy just laughed and continued to eat.

Everyone was eating and talking and James was lost in thought. He watched every move Mandy made. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice. _She's so beautiful. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I hope not. I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her. And those eyes. How did they change? _"James! JAMES!" Sirius yelled. He had apparently been trying to get his attention for a while but James was just too lost in thought to notice.

"Oh, sorry," James said coming back to reality. James shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Where were you?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I was just thinking," James said. He went back to eating only to notice that his food was gone.

"Lunch is over, James," Mandy said, "So what about that tour?"

"I've made some friends of my own and they are going to show me around the school. I'll see you guys later," Bobby said and then left.

"Okay let's go," James said and the four of them left the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction I've ever let anyone read. Please tell me what you think, Good? Bad? I people like it i'll keep writing it but if no one likes it what's the point? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The Tour" 

James watched Mandy as she walked out of the Great Hall. _Even the way she walks is cute, _He thought. "Oh, let me see your schedule before we start so I know what class rooms to show you," James said.

"Okay, here," Mandy said as she handed him her schedule.

"Wow, you have all the same classes as us," James said referring to himself, Sirius, and Remus.

"Good," Mandy said. She sounded relieved.

"Well, what should we show her first?" Sirius asked James, "she already knows the Great Hall, Dumbledore's office, and the common room."

"Well, let's show her the hospital wing. With all those Slytherins running around you can never be to sure," James laughed. So they walked the corridors until they reached the hospital wing. "This is the hospital wing. Let's hope you'll never have to…" James said to Mandy before Remus interrupted him.

"Look it's Wormtail," Remus said in a sort of whisper.

"Wormtail?" Mandy Questioned.

"I'll explain later," James told Mandy as he walked over to the hospital bed that had a scrawny little boy laying down on it. "Wormtail, what happened?" James asked.

"I was doing my potions homework and it went wrong," Peter replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with you," Sirius said walking over with Mandy and Remus close behind.

"That's because what is wrong with me you can't see," Peter said bashfully.

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened?" Remus asked.

"Well…I….I…" Peter started.

"Out with it!" Sirius said getting impatient.

"I spilt shrinking potion on my lap," Peter said trying to hide his face.

Sirius, James, and Remus all busted up laughing. Mandy hesitated then laughed along with them. "Well, you'll be fine. Oh, Wormtail, this is Mandy. Mandy, this is Peter," Remus said.

_Again with the nicknames! I'll have to find out what's up with those later, _Mandy thought. "Nice to meet you Peter," Mandy said in that same lovely voice that James loved so much.

"Nice to meet you too," Peter said very timidly.

"Okay, let's get on with the tour," Sirius said as he walked to the door. He had his hand on the door as he turned around and asked, "What's next Divination?"

"Yeah," Mandy and James said at the same time. They just looked at each other and laughed.

"This is the North Tower. Up that ladder is the Divination room. Oh, yeah, you might want to watch out for the professor. She's crazy," Sirius said. "And if there are no questions let's move one to potions," Sirius added sounding like he was leading a tour in a museum or something. Everyone laughed.

They walked down the corridors until they got to the dungeons. "Down that way is the Slytherin's common room and down that way is the potions," James said.

"Red alert, red alert, Snivelly at 3 o' clock," Sirius whispered just loud enough for James, Remus, Mandy, and Peter to hear. Serverus Snape walked up to the five friends.

"Well, who is this?" Serverus asked.

"My name is Mandy, Nice to meet you Snivelly," Mandy said seriously. She had no idea that wasn't his real name. James, Sirius, and Remus laughed so hard they were barely breathing.

"The name is Serverus," Serverus said ignoring the laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mandy said as Serverus walked away. "Why didn't you tell me that wasn't his real name?" Mandy asked once Serverus was out of earshot.

"I'll explain that later," James said, "Now, let's finish the tour."

After that they went to all the other classes on their list and then headed for the Great Hall. It was almost suppertime. When they got to the Great Hall there weren't very many people there but they had already served the food. So they all sat down to eat. "So what do you want to do after supper?" James asked the group.

"I'm probably going back to the common room," Remus said. Sirius and Peter agreed. Mandy was quiet though. It seemed like she was thinking about something so James didn't ask her.

"What time do we have to be in the common room by?" Mandy asked.

"9 o' clock, James answered, "why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Mandy said and went back to eating.

They got done eating and headed for the common room. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Slytherins stink," Remus said. Then they climbed through the portrait hole. James turned around and noticed Mandy was gone. "Where's Mandy?" he asked the others.

"She was right behind us," Peter replied.

"I'm going to go look for her. It's only 7:30," James said. He climbed back out the portrait hole. He got down two stairs and noticed Bobby, Mandy's brother. He was talking to a group of Slytherins. James didn't like this but he didn't want to start trouble right now. "Do you know where Mandy is?" James asked Bobby.

"No, but she normally takes a walk before she goes to bed so you might want to check outside," Bobby replied. He seemed like he really didn't have time to talk to James. So James left him with his new friends and went off to find Mandy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Roses and Sapphires"

James jogged outside to go find Mandy. He looked everywhere he thought she might be and still couldn't find her. Then it came to him. He didn't look in the rose garden. He ran around to the other side of the castle. By now it was getting pretty late. There it was, the rose garden. It was so beautiful. He walked up and down the paths looking for Mandy then he found her. She was sitting on a bench by the castle wall. The only way you would even see this bench was if you were looking for it really hard or just happen it stumble upon it by accident. "Hey Mandy, I was looking all over for you. Bobby said you might be out here," James said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I like to take walks," Mandy said looking James in the eyes. Her eyes were now the color of sapphires.

"I have a question. How do your eyes keep changing colors?" James asked.

"I'm really not sure. They always have. My mother says they change to what mood I'm in. Like when I'm happy they are deep purple and when I'm excited they are Bright Green," Mandy replied.

"So what does it mean when they are sapphire?" James asked.

"It means I'm sad," Mandy said and looked at the ground. She knew her eyes would be sapphire.

"So why are you sad?" James asked. He didn't want Mandy to be sad.

"I'm not sad," Mandy said defensively.

"Well, your eyes look like sapphires, so that means you're sad. You know you can tell me. Maybe I can help," James said. Mandy started to cry. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"It's just…I really like you but you don't even have a clue. I can't stop thinking about you. I think I might even love you but until now you had no idea. The worst part is you probably don't even care," Mandy replied between sobs. She looked back at the ground. She was a little embarrassed. Well, she had every right to be. She just spilled her heart out.

James put his left hand on Mandy's right. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Then he leaned back and wiped away her tears. They just sat there for a while just looking at each other. Then they kissed again but this time the kiss came from both of them. She laid her other hand on the side of his face. She felt a little stubble. They kissed for a long time. He put his other hand on her leg. She took her hand off the side of his face and put it on his hand on her leg. Then she felt something hit the side of her cheek. It was ice cold. She pulled away from him. "What?" James asked. He was afraid he hade done something wrong.

"I felt something. It hit the side of my face," Mandy said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was cold," Mandy replied. James leaned in to kiss her again and she let him. They were kissing and that's when it happened. It started to pour down rain. They stopped kissing. "I told you I felt something," Mandy said in a teasing way.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"10:30. We'll have to sneak in," Mandy said after checking her watch.

"Can you keep a secret?" James asked. Mandy nodded. James reached in his bag and pulled out a silvery cloth. "This is an invisibility cloak. I'll put it around us and you'll have to be real quiet. When we get to the fat lady we'll take off the cloak, then I'll say the password, then we'll put the cloak back on real quick just in case and professors or prefects are in the common room. Okay?" James said this all very fast.

"Okay," Mandy said as she got closer to James so he could put the cloak around them. He put the cloak around Mandy and himself. They walked back up to the castle, through the doors and up the stairs. They reached the fat lady. They dropped the cloak.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Slytherins stink," James said. Then as it swung open they picked up the cloak real quick and put it back on. They walked into the common room and walked over by the fire. They didn't notice Sirius and Remus sitting in their chairs by the fire.

"Do you see that?" Remus asked Sirius. Remus was pointing to the water dripping from nowhere.

"James," they both said at the same time. Sirius got up and reached out to pull off the cloak. James and Mandy were by the fire trying to warm up.

"Oh, hello, I didn't even see you two there," Mandy said.

"Me either," James added.

"Where have you to been?" Remus asked.

"We were outside. Duh. Why do think we are wet?" Mandy said.

Wow this is the first time I heard Mandy say anything sarcastic, James thought.

"What were you doing outside?" Sirius asked.

"Taking a walk and talking," James said.

"Talking about what?" Sirius asked.

"Taking about you" Mandy replied in a smartass kind of tone.

"Good or bad?" Sirius asked. No one knew this but Sirius liked Mandy as well. He liked her because of her since of humor and, well, she did insult Serverus.

"Bad," Mandy said.

"Oh, you're trying to be funny," Sirius said. "Well, you not very good at it."

Mandy laughed. "I'm just joking. We weren't even talking about you," She said to Sirius.

"Oh. Then what were you talking about?" Remus asked. He was now curious too.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Mandy said. She obviously wasn't going to tell them.

"It's okay, James will tell us later," Sirius said. "Come on Moony, let's leave these two alone." Sirius and Remus went up to the boy's dormitory.

"Well, it is getting late so I'm going to go to bed. Good night," Mandy said. Then she gave him a good night kiss. It was just a little peck but it meant more to James than the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all my readers… I'm sorry but Ihave a bad case of writer's block. I'm halfway through the 5th chapter and I need some help. If anyone would like to help out please email me or im me onYahoo at Aando7Jedi7Sith


End file.
